weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Fakegee Christmas Special
The Fakegee Christmas Special is the first Fakegee Christmas special, based on a true Christmas with the Fakegee Community. This took place on the first Christmas that was majorly popular in the Trolliverse. The actual episode was released FAR after the events had taken place. This story also explains why ChristmasGee loves Christmas so much, and his first Christmas. note: This took some inspiration from the "Christmas Who?" Spongebob Special. In fact, the song is just a parody of "this Christmas is the very first Christmas to me". Also, none of the insults MamaLuigi22 the character makes against other User Fakegees are in any way personal, they are just for keeping the story along. No offense is intended Main Characters: *Christmasgee (main protagonist) *MamaLuigi22 (anti-hero) *Spleegeeg (main antagonist) *Gabe Newell (narrator) *Santagee *User Fakegees (major protagonists) Plot: Intro Gabe Newell is seen in a room. He says "Why hello there! I'm here to tell you the story of the first official Fakegee Christmas. Where should I begin? I know, it all started with Sreegee and AD preparing for Christmas..." Christmas Begins: The episode opens up with Sreegee and AD preparing for Christmas. Sreegee commented how most Fakegees didn't celebrate Christmas. ChristmasGee walks up to them, and asks what they are doing. AD explains they are preparing for Christmas, which ChristmasGee doesn't know what it is. AD and Sreegee explain what it is to ChristmasGee, who rushes out to tell the Fakegees of the world that Santagee is coming. Christmasgee Spreads the Word: Christmasgee spreads the word around the Trolliverse, and everyone gets super exited, except MamaLuigi22. Despite all of Christmasgee's trying, he cannot change MamaLuigi22. Everyone starts to get ready. Magna Weegeepede starts a special news special for this event. The Centipede News Special The Centipede News stops all of its normal activities to focus all on Christmas. They first interview Greegee. An interviewer interviews people. Interviewer: So Greegee, what do you think of Christmas? Greegee: I'm super excited 4 Christmas! The entire Greegeeverse cant wait! Interviewer: Thanks for your time! 168719-Gee, your up! 168719-Gee: What's up? Just chilling with Yokogee Interviewer: Cool cool, so what will you do for christmas? 168719-Gee: Protect Yokogee from any grinch like person Interviewer: Thank you for you're time. Now on to Weebee! The interviewer meets up with Weebee for the interview. Interviewer: So Weebee, can you wait for Christmas? Weebee: Heck no! I'm so happy, I'll give you an egg present! Interviewer: No no no! Weebee uses "Press Start to Egg", and a whole bunch of eggs fall everywhere, and the camera cute out. Eventually, the camera comes back on. Interviewer: Sorry about the inconvenience, anyways, onto our next victim-ear I mean interview, Grand Dad! So Grand Dad, how do you feel about the holidays? Grand Dad: pretty good I guess Interviewer:... Grand Dad:... Interviewer:... Grand Dad:... Interviewer:...that's it? Grand Dad: yep Interviewer:...anyways, onto Sreegee! Sreegee, how are you preparing for Christmas? Sreegee: I'm just setting up everything, putting up lights and the such. I've also been trying to get MamaLuigi22 to join the holiday cheer, but he's being grumpy. Interviewer: Interesting. Why do you think he's not accepting the holiday cheer? Sreegee: I don't know. Personally if you ask me, he's kinda a grouch sometimes MamaLuigi22 (from a distance): I heard that! Interviewer: Thank you for your time! Now our final guest of the night, Russmarrs2! So how are you preparing for Christmas. Russmarrs2: Well I'm doing everything people want me to do, which is making a Rise of Sqeegee Christmas special! Interviewer: Cool bruh! So how is it doing? Russmarrs2: to be honest, it's sucking...its probably not going to be finished Interviewer: Well that sucks! But that is all the time we have for today, now it's time to- MamaLuigi22: Wait! I want to speak my mind! Interviewer: No way! MamaLuigi22: Why? Interviewer: Because towards the end of this story you completely hijack the plot! Give someone else a chance! MamaLuigi22: Fine! Preparation Begins: Later Fakegees all across the Trolliverse prepare for Christmas (except Shedew, who is celebrating "Edgemas"). Everyone gets in the spirit of kindness, even the most evil beings like Weegee, Bowsa, and Maltroegee are acting kind. They all head to Bikini Bottom, because that is where Santagee usually hits first. Everyone believes that Santagee is coming...except one: MamaLuigi22. Meelgee, Golden freddy fighter, Finngee, and the rest of the User Fakegees greet MamaLuigi22, and ask him what he wants for Christmas. MamaLuigi22 says that he wants everyone to "come to their senses" for Christmas, and that Santagee is a myth, and that they are all being idiots. Magna Weegeepede tells MamaLuigi22 he's being a jerk, and that the holidays are being kind. MamaLuigi22 denies any wrong doings. The rest of the Fakegees Ignore him, and at the order of Sreegee prepare for Santagees arrival. Everyone then breaks out into song. The Christmas Song The lyrics of the song are bellow: *Sling King and Weegee Clone 9000: It's gonna be a wonderful holiday, we will all be gay in the happy way! *MamaLuigi22: Shut up idiots, I'm trying trying to Sleep! Go away, generic clone and Sling Creep! *Weegee Clone 7734: Everyone Come on out have fun! It won't be long before its done! *MamaLuigi22: Oh Please! I'm laughing so hard I've started to cry! Just Go to GeeHell, after all you should go "DudeDie'" *Peanuteegee: No one be a couch, just come and have fun and get off your couch! *MamaLuigi22: Shut the h*ll up d*ck! I can easily make your death quick! *Sling King, Weegee Clone 9000, Weegee Clone 7734, and Peanuteegee: Christmas is the best day of the year! (as MamaLuigi22 continually throws bricks at them) *Sueproeegee: It's a day for everyone! *Weegee Clone Chorus: EVERYONE! *Pickleodeon: Looks like Edgy Squidward over there is having some fun! *Weegee Clone Chorus: Having some fun! *MamaLuigi22: What? Me? Wouldn't you know it my time here is done! (Runs away at full speed, past Weegee and Sanic) *Sanic Hegehog: Christmas can even bring together YouTube Poop and MLG! *Weegee Clone Chorus: MLG *Weegee: Here's a special Gift from me! *Weegee Clone Chorus: Gift from me! (As Sanic throws the gift away) *Sreegee and Malleo: Even Purple Mushrooms on Christmas are better then fear! *Weegee Clone Chorus and all user Fakegees (besides MamaLuigi22): Christmas is the best day of the year! *Dr. Robotnik: (Screams "PINGAS" insanely in every area in the Trolliverse, and finally ends up screaming it at MamaLuigi22's door) *MamaLuigi22: What do you two want? Can't you see that I'm angry?! *Dr. Robotnik and Dogegee: Come on outside, we have something for you *Dogegee: OR ELSE ILL GO MLG!! *MamaLuigi22: Take down these decorations! They are f*cking creepy! *Dogegee: Sorry I'm taking Dr. Robotnik down this alley to lose his virginity *Dr. Robotnik: Wait what?! *Everyone besides MamaLuigi22: Today This day is super savory! *Patreegee: I'll go on top of the star like Patrick, after I finish studying Wumbology! *Chorus: Christmas is the... *NourGodly1592: (in a very girly and high pitched voice) BEST DAY OF THE YEEEAAAR!!!!!! *Chorus: Christmas is the... *NourGodly1592: (in a very girly and high pitched voice) BEST DAY OF THE YEEEAAAR!!!!!! Things take a turn for the worse MamaLuigi22 gave up on convincing the town to give up, and went to bed. Everyone else stayed up all night to wait for Santagee. While this was happening, Spleegeeg was spying on them. "They all seem so...happy" Spleegeeg says "this won't do! I'm gonna ruin Christmas!!!". Spleegeeg then traveled to the North Pole, and snuck past Elfeegees, and Elfgees. The throws behind him grenades filled with sleeping gas that knocks the helpers out cold. Spleegeeg attacks Santagee, and ties him up. Meanwhile back home, Spleegeegia sent out shapeshifters to impersonate the Fakegees so they would all be on the naughty list. Once they finish, Spleegeeg unties Santagee, who looks at a machine that tells the naughtiness of people. Due to everything the shapeshifters doing everything bad, Spleegeeg was very good by comparison. So Spleegeeg got all the presents, and Santagee didn't even bother to come to anyone's houses. Christmas Day After the day passes, everyone gets angry at ChristmasGee for "lying to them", and angrily leave him. ChristmasGee wallows in his misery, as MamaLuigi22 wakes up. MamaLuigi22 cruelly yells "merry Christmas! Ha ha ha! Merry Christmas! Your an idiot ChristmasGee, but that can be forgiven. After all it IS the holiday right! Ha ha ha!". ChristmasGee says "but-but-but". "I was right!!! I was right!! Santagee is just a myth! But in the spirit of the holiday, I made you fruit cake. Here!" MamaLuigi22 says, as he shoves Fruitcake in ChristmasGee's face "Merry f*cking Christmas, you God d*mn retard! Bwa ha ha ha ha!". ChristmasGee says "you were right...I'm an idiot!" As he breaks out crying. "But I still should give you this". MamaLuigi22 is handed a present. "I gave it to you, so you wouldn't be left out when everyone but you got a gift" ChristmasGee says "I did it for (breaks out crying) SANTAGEEE!". ChristmasGee runs away crying. MamaLuigi22 opens the present, to see a model AK-47, handcrafted from scrap metal, with a button. When he pressed the button, it played a Christmassy version of MamaLuigi22's main theme. MamaLuigi22 hugs the present. "This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten!" MamaLuigi22 says "No body has ever cared enough to get me something like this...I'm...I'm a jerk. I did nothing but try and ruin everyone's Christmas. All he ever wanted was everyone to celebrate Christmas and be happy...all he wanted was to see Santagee...wait! Santagee! This gives me...an idea"... MamaLuigi22's redemption: ChristmasGee heads to his house to hang himself by some Christmas lights, when he hears a "ho ho ho!" from the distance. He looks to see Santagee (it'd secretly MamaLuigi22 in a Santa costume. "Merry Christmas ChristmasGee!" He says. "Santagee...is that really you?" ChristmasGee says. "Yes, it is Santagee. Here's a gift!" MamaLuigi22 says. ChristmasGee doesn't accept it, and thanks "Santagee" for saving Christmas. "I didn't save Christmas" MamaLuigi22 says, "You did!". ChristmasGee runs away in happiness. MamaLuigi22 is about to go home, when every Fakegee happens to see him. They all ask for presents, and MamaLuigi22 has to give them everything he had. The real Santagee shows up, and MamaLuigi22 sees him. MamaLuigi22 is filled with rage, and takes off his beard. The Fakegees gasp, as he runs and tackles Santagee. "What's you problem bub?!" MamaLuigi22 yells "You just skipped Christmas, and crushed poor little ChristmasGee's dreams!!!!! Your the naughty one! Where's YOUR Christmas spirit?!". Santagee pushes MamaLuigi22 off. "You all were TERRIBLE this year!" Santagee says "compared to all of you, Spleegeeg's been a saint". Everyone gasps in confusion. "What about me?" MamaLuigi22 "Giving everyone all my possessions because YOU skipped work should get me on the nice list right?". "No" Santagee says "you've been the worst of all! Look, your causing problems right now!". Santagee points to a shapeshifter pretending to be MamaLuigi22. "WHY...THAT...LITTLE" MamaLuigi22 yells as he turns into Rage MamaLuigi22, and destroys the shapeshifter. The shapeshifter turns back to his normal form. MamaLuigi22 recognizes him as a Spleegeegian, and says Spleegeeg must of framed everyone. Santagee realizes he was tricked, and tries to chase Spleegeeg, who escapes, but drops his presents. Santagee gives everyone their presents, and starts a party. The end Everyone parties, and celebrates Christmas. "So you've really changed huh MamaLuigi22?" Conkeegee says to MamaLuigi22. "You've ain't seen nothing yet!" MamaLuigi22 says, as a truck pulled in releases some people. These people are A Random Fakegee, Another Fakegee, some cat guy, and all the other banished (banned) user Fakegee. "Hey!" Weegee Clone 7734 says "your kind isn't allowed around here!". "Overruled" A high ranking member of Weegee's army says "even those who have screwed up in the past shouldn't be excluded! After all, it is the season of forgiving". Weegee Clone 7734 agrees, and temporary allows the banished to return for the party. MamaLuigi22 gathers everyone, and gives a cheesy holiday speech, and starts the after party by firing his new AK-47 in the air. Meanwhile, Spleegeeg makes it back to Spleegeegia. "Wow!" He says "I made it through without punishment!". He laughs, and then hears a door bell. He goes to his door to find Krampee at his door, manically grinning. Epilogue: Gabe Newell is once again seen in his chair. He says "So now you know the story of the very first Fakegee Christmas! Now, it's time to say goodbye. A merry Christmas to all users reading this, and a good night to to them. Happy holidays, Gaben signing out" Trivia: *This is MamaLuigi22's "Christmas present" for Weegeepedia, a big story that includes a bunch of users and throws them together in one big story. Category:Stories